


What Every New Parent Needs

by Sturzkampf



Category: Widdershins (Webcomic)
Genre: Don't Try This At Home, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 15:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15464064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sturzkampf/pseuds/Sturzkampf
Summary: Jack O'Malley shares his thoughts on child care.





	What Every New Parent Needs

“Good news Mal!” Heinrich Wolfe was in even better spirits than usual. “I have just heard that Ms Nora, you remember, Ms Florrie’s sister, has been safely delivered of a son.” Jack O’Malley, despite himself, was pleased to hear good news for a change.

“They both alright?”

“Mother and baby are in excellent health! They will call him Alexander! A fine name! We must send Nora and Geoffrey a present to mark the happy event. Perhaps some flowers.”

“Nah. What every new parent needs is a big bottle o’ gin.”

“Gin? Perhaps. But no. Ms Florrie has told me that Nora and Geoff do not drink.”

“Dun matter. It ain't for ‘em. Ye gives a spoonful to the baby every even’in’ so 'e sleeps through the night and ye dun get woke up.” He looked in puzzlement at the expression on Wolfe’s face.

“What?”


End file.
